User blog:OptimusPrime33/The story of Bulgarian Kingdom Ball
Okay remember when i did the story about Goveabe well if you don't on the 20th of July 2018 i made a blog post called the story of Leigonnaire12 (Aka Goveabe) by turning the drama he has made into a story Here's the Story if you want to read it:https://polandball.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:OptimusPrime33/The_story_of_Legionnaire12 well now i feel like doing a story on BKB consisting she now permanently blocked so here we go lets Que the user cop intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPj7RptdwxE It all Started on February the 1st 2019 when a user Named Texan kingdom ball came to the wiki. She made the account as a experiment to see how Users treated her as a male. But then a Month in a half later on March the 15th she forgotten her password so she made a Alternate account called Bulgarian Kingdom Ball . And she was innocent at first but then on the 2nd of April 2019 she decided to raid the CountryHumans Wiki on Behalf of the Polandball Wiki. The admins of this wiki where worried that the other users of the Polandball Wiki were going to side with her. Until NESTLEH came and said to the Admins that he dose not condone what she has done and that he was dragged into the drama she has caused and that he will call her out. So on the 3rd of April 2019 the Admins of the Polandball Wiki made a Blog Post called Anti-Raiding PSA talking about the drama. And saying that Users who raiding Wikis on behalf of the Polandball Wiki Users that declare war on other Wikis on Behalf of the Polandball Wiki will be blocked for a Month and BKB got just that. But then a day before she was unblocked a user Called OptimusPrime33 (aka Me) found out she was an alt so he decided to do an investigation. He Thought She was a male pretending to be a female and that she was and alt like a Stingy one. So on the 3rd of May 2019 OP33 posted a Blog Post Called Bulgarian Kingdom Ball is an Alt of Texan kingdom ball talking about the evidence he found. But the day after (in Aussie time) BKB was unblocked and made a blog post saying That she was Female doing an Experiment to she how Users Treat her as a male and saying That OP33 accused her of been Transgender and that. And OP33 thought at first that she was lying to protect herself but then realised she was telling the truth. So OP33 immediately Apologized for his actions. But then later on the exact same day (the 3rd of May 2019) BKB made a Hate Wiki Called the banned polandball users Wiki and linked it on the wiki. a lot of users where not happy about BKB's wiki because it was stirring drama on the Polandball Wiki. So on the 5th of May 2019 NESTLEH decided to Report the Banned Polandball Users Wiki to VSTF immediately. 3 days later BKB was blocked of Stirring Drama towards the Polandball Wiki. While she was blocked she made another Wiki called the BKB and Librealass Wiki but got blocked to. On the 12th of June 2019 BKB was Unblocked. The first 4 or 5 days where fine Until she decided to started say bad things to other User. then on the 18th of June 2019 BKB Posted on Tenty's blog post saying to draw a picture of her beating him , José , Bardward , OP33 , CastleFort1 , Avery , NESTLEH or Byz with a Baseball Bat, a Lead Pipe or a Plunger. NESTLEH thought she was kidding uitil BKB decided to make an Enemy list by putting those users on there. NESTLEH decided to Blocked her for 5 days because she broke the no adding enemies to your profile page rule. then on the 19th of June while BKB was Blocked for 5 days She made another Hate Wiki called BKB's secret base wiki. but then OP33 found the wiki so he reported it to NESTLEH . Then not Only he reported the Wiki to VSTF but also Permantly blocked BKB for Creating Drama for Self-Glorification. but then a tragedy happened OP33 , Nash , Tenty , OhmyGAHH , Haya and Bardward decided to do a Stupid and Childish act by Raiding BKB's Hate Wiki. NESTLEH was Furious about it So then on Discord he made a statment about it. And then on the Wiki NESTLEH Made a Blog Post about the raid called Anti-Raiding PSA 2: Electric BKB Boogaloo explaining what happened and what is going to happened to the users involved. so OP33 , Tenty , OhmyGAHH and Haya where left with a warning, Bardward was Blocked for 3 days for Offensive Slurs, Nash was blocked for a week for raiding the Wiki on Behalf of the Polandball Wiki. And that Nash's and Bardward's countries will get a strike in the Polandball Wiki Song Contest. then Later CastleFort1 made a Blog Post Called Bulgarian Drama causes multiple oopsies, explaing the aftermath and OP33 decided to help him with it by giving missing information. and everyone lived happly ever after. THE END i hope you enjoy this story thank you for you time Till All Our One Category:Blog posts